


Sick of Laying Down Alone

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't know what he's doing. This is <i>Kurt's bathroom</i> - he loves Kurt, and respects him, and they both respect the decision they agreed on to keep hands above the waist when they make out. But Blaine is also sixteen and even he has to admit that sometimes he just can't <i>help</i> it, sometimes he doesn't have the control that Kurt seems to have when it comes to cooling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Laying Down Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song [Fever](http://colfvera.tumblr.com/post/12568062980) by Adam Lambert. Written for [massromanticfool](http://massromanticfool.tumblr.com/)'s prompt of Blaine wanking to thoughts of Kurt and Kurt walking in on him (We... kind of got carried away. Oops!). This fic was mostly written before episode 3x05 aired (and is not a companion fic for that ep), so please ignore any discrepancies concerning Kurt and Blaine's first time.

"Okay," Kurt says shakily, slowly untangling his fingers from the front of Blaine's shirt and letting out a slow breath that Blaine can still feel, warm over his cheek. "We should probably--"

"Cool down, yeah," Blaine says with a hoarse laugh, clearing his throat and rolling off of Kurt. Making out is so _sneaky_ like that - one second Blaine is pressing light, quick kisses to Kurt's smiling mouth over and over again and the next they're lying down and Kurt has his hands scratching up the back of Blaine's shirt and Blaine's groaning at the feel of Kurt's hard-on against his leg.

"Whew," Kurt says, fanning himself, and Blaine smiles softly down at him. He knows Kurt's mostly joking to lighten the mood, but he's still flushed bright red, his hair a little messy from Blaine running his hands through it and eyes a little dazed and lips swollen and-- Blaine has really got to stop, oh god. He's achingly hard already and he doesn't think taking a quick break before kissing again is going to make him any less likely to come in his pants. He used to have self-control before he met Kurt, really. And then he was introduced to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine lets himself spend a few more seconds staring at Kurt in a way he knows is probably annoying but he can't _help_ it. He lets his fingers play with the buttons on the front of Kurt's shirt, trying his best not to pout when Kurt finally braces his arms on the bed and sits up. Blaine follows suit, and Kurt rolls his eyes, poking Blaine in the stomach.

"Hey," Blaine mumbles, swatting at him.

"You got paint on your shirt _again_?" he asks, cocking his head. "Don't they give you smocks to wear in Art, Blaine?"

Blaine looks down at his shirt and frowns. "They did when I was five, maybe. I can just wash it when I get home." Blaine starts to slide his arm back around Kurt's waist but Kurt huffs out a laugh and puts his hand on Blaine's chest, stopping him.

"No, no no no. I will not let our hormones be responsible for ruining your clothes. Not again."

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine says, rolling his eyes. That was _one_ time when Blaine had gotten a little overenthusiastic while Kurt was baking and gotten canola oil all over his shirt. Kurt has yet to let him forget it.

"Nope," Kurt says firmly, lifting his arm to point to door of his bathroom. "Run it under warm water until you get most of it out, then we'll see what else it needs. It's acrylic paint, yes?"

"Yes. I can't believe I'm being cockblocked by Art class," Blaine groans, trying not to smirk when Kurt's eyebrows shoot up at the word 'cockblocked.'

"I'll be here when you get back," Kurt says softly, petting at the front of Blaine's chest. "And if I can't find a shirt for you to wear while this one dries, well." He takes a deep breath, eyes sparkling when they meet Blaine's. "So be it."

Blaine grins widely, leaning in close and tilting his head so he can press a sweet, lingering kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Is that so?" he asks in a purposefully low voice, nuzzling at the side of Kurt's face, and he smiles some more when he sees Kurt's eyes flutter shut for a second.

" _Go_ , horny," Kurt finally grumps, shoving at Blaine's chest until he stands. Blaine stumbles over to the bathroom without turning around - partly because he's so incredibly hard there's no way to hide it and partly because he likes knowing that Kurt is staring at his ass - and after he shuts the door he automatically lets out a shaky breath, glancing up at his reflection in the mirror and-- well, _blushing_.

Blaine didn't realize that he'd look as rumpled as Kurt had, but now he can't stop staring. His hair is curling up at the sides, sticking out haphazardly in a few places, which is more unfortunate than not. His cheeks and ears are flushed, his eyes kind of heavy-lidded and sleepy, and his lips are swollen and bitten-red from all the kissing ( _and sucking, and biting_ , his mind supplies, his lips tingling at the memory). He tilts his chin up and he can see a dark red mark right under his jaw, where it feels so good when Kurt kisses him that he can't quite stop himself from making little noises, and--

To put it bluntly, Blaine looks well-fucked. And Kurt didn't look much better off.

Blaine groans, turning on the water with every intention of scrubbing the bottom of his shirt under it, until leaning into the sink presses his straining hard-on against the porcelain and then something in Blaine's belly flares up, hot and aching, and before he can reason himself out of it, he turns off the water and spins around to lean back against the sink, easing his zipper down slowly.

Blaine takes a deep breath, and then two more, as if Kurt has his ear pressed to the door and will be able to hear Blaine pulling his zipper down. He sighs a little in relief, though, when he shoves his pants and underwear down far enough for his cock to bounce free.

Blaine doesn't know what he's doing. This is _Kurt's bathroom_ \- he loves Kurt, and respects him, and they both respect the decision they agreed on to keep hands above the waist when they make out. But Blaine is also sixteen and even he has to admit that sometimes he just can't _help_ it, sometimes he doesn't have the control that Kurt seems to have when it comes to cooling down.

He hisses a little at the first touch of his hand to his cock, fingers curling carefully around skin that's sweaty from being pressed so close to Kurt, the head of his cock slick from pre-come. He starts to stroke, listening carefully for any noises from outside the bathroom and feeling an inappropriately hot thrill from doing this so close to Kurt, _because_ of Kurt, his mind racing with images of Kurt underneath him while Blaine's hand speeds up. The thoughts aren't new, and Blaine has had plenty of them - jerking Kurt off, going down on him, watching Kurt open up around his fingers - but Blaine can barely focus right now, the image of Kurt looking rumpled after they stopped kissing hotter than all those thoughts combined.

"Oh fuck," Blaine swears softly, hunching over himself and wincing at the slick sound his hand makes but the building heat is so _good_ , too good to stop. If Blaine concentrates he can still feel Kurt's mouth on his jaw, nipping at the skin before soothing over it with his tongue, and Blaine's thinking about Kurt's tongue elsewhere when the bathroom door pushes open.

"Hey, I didn't hear the water running for a while so I-- oh, oh my god," Kurt says, staring at Blaine with wide eyes, and Blaine fumbles with an indignant squawk and tries in vain to cover himself with the front of his shirt and his hand, squeezing his eyes shut when he can feel his cock still throbbing. Something like humiliation floods over him then, hot in a way that's not pleasant at all, and when he looks up at Kurt he's terrified by the fact that Kurt isn't moving. Or talking. Or doing anything except staring, eyes wide and lips still parted.

"I-- I didn't--" Kurt starts to say after a minute, but Blaine shakes his head, letting out a short, hysterical laugh and wondering if it would be worth it to try to tuck himself back into his pants at this point.

"God, Kurt, I am _so sorry_. I just-- I couldn't help it," Blaine says with a whine, waiting for Kurt to meet his eyes and stop staring down below his waist. "I can go, just let me--"

"Um, you should--" Kurt doesn't finish his sentence, though. His eyes flick up to Blaine's for a second, wide and unreadable, and then he's turning around and closing the bathroom door behind him before he turns back to face Blaine. "You should not go. I mean. Is this-- every time, do you--"

"Not _every_ time," Blaine says, still feeling flushed and a little miserable and still so stubbornly, stubbornly hard. "But... most of the times. When I get home."

"Me too," Kurt says quickly, and _that_ actually makes Blaine pause. Kurt doesn't talk about masturbating a lot, having cleared up his feelings on the subject one of the first times Blaine brought it up, and Kurt said he _did_ relieve the tension sometimes, thank you very much, now can we please go back to kissing. But Blaine never thought-- "When you leave, I mean, I usually--" Kurt laughs, and he sounds just as nervous and awkward as Blaine feels and it's a little comforting, in a strange way, even though Blaine is still the one with his dick out. "I mean, you can feel it, it's not a _secret_. I really like kissing you," Kurt finishes sheepishly.

"Cool," Blaine says, caught somewhere between embarrassment and the new flood of images in his brain of Kurt jerking off in his bed after Blaine leaves. "That's, uh--"

"Can I see?" Kurt asks, stepping closer and licking his lips, and Blaine feels suddenly very dizzy.

"You-you want to see--"

"Oh come on," Kurt huffs, the red high on his cheeks so gorgeous in contrast with his pale skin. Blaine still wants to kiss him, so _much_ , mortification and all. "We're dating, Blaine. I just-- god, I just admitted I jerk off the second you go home, what scruples could we possibly have left?" Kurt asks with a laugh, running his hand through his hair and smiling shyly at Blaine. "Can I touch you? I've only ever thought about it, with another boy - I mean, obviously - but I've thought about you _so much_ and I'm tired of--"

"God, yes," Blaine whimpers out, squeezing at the base of his cock in a vain attempt to hold onto any shred of self-control he has left. "Please. Please touch me, Kurt." So much for self-control, then.

"Let me see, Blaine," Kurt says softly, stepping close enough so that he can reach out and tug Blaine's shirt aside. Blaine lets go of his cock (only a little reluctantly) and lets Kurt stare, no matter how silly and overwhelmingly _hot_ he feels like this, his pants still shoved hastily down his thighs and his cock jutting out, still hard and flushed dark.

Kurt reaches forward and Blaine holds his breath, but Kurt's hands go for his shirt instead, lifting it until Blaine takes the hint and lifts his arms up, letting Kurt undress him. "You're really going to regret when that stains," Kurt says absently, dropping the shirt to the floor.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine chokes out with a laugh, leaning back into the sink and closing his eyes at the feel of the cool porcelain against his hot skin. "Do you--"

"God, you look good," Kurt mumbles, and when Blaine opens his eyes he can see that Kurt is back to staring. He rests his hand over Blaine's shoulder, kneading at the muscle there in a way that makes Blaine bite back a moan before sliding his hand down Blaine's chest, past his nipples and stomach, stopping just below Blaine's bellybutton. He scratches his fingers lightly over the coarse, dark hair there and Blaine whimpers again, unashamed, arching his back and hoping Kurt will take the hint. Kurt's eyes are dark and wide, barely blinking, and Blaine surges forward to kiss Kurt, ignoring the surprised noise Kurt makes when his hand gets stuck between them.

"Please, Kurt, I want you to," Blaine pants against Kurt's mouth, his body almost shaking from how hard he is, from the wet, firm pressure of Kurt's mouth when Kurt cups the back of Blaine's head with his free hand and kisses him deeper. Blaine's so distracted by the feel of Kurt's tongue brushing against his that he doesn't realize what Kurt's doing until Blaine gasps, hips jerking as Kurt's fingers circle around his cock.

"Wow," Kurt says softly, turning his head but keeping his forehead tilted against Blaine's, and Blaine gasps again, eyes fluttering shut as Kurt starts to pump his hand up and down slowly. It's blissfully different from when Blaine does this himself. He feels hot and oversensitive, hips jerking unsteadily with the movement of Kurt's hand between them, and Blaine has no idea what to do with his hands so he grabs onto the sink behind him, tilting his head back and riding out the building heat low in his stomach, a thrumming ache that's getting more and more urgent.

"Harder," Blaine moans, opening his eyes and gripping the sink tighter when he sees Kurt's own cock straining forward in his pants. Any embarrassment from earlier is gone but Blaine doesn't feel any less flushed. "Please, Kurt, you can do it harder."

"Do you like it hard?" Kurt asks, his voice more curious than teasing as he squeezes his fingers tighter around Blaine's cock and speeds up his strokes. Blaine can hear the rush in his ears, his cock throbbing, and he's so close, just from this, from _Kurt_ , that it almost is embarrassing.

"I-- yeah," Blaine chokes out, biting into his lip when Kurt rubs his thumb slowly over the head, spreading pre-come. "I want everything, Kurt, so bad, it's all I think about--"

"Are you close?" Kurt asks suddenly, and Blaine just now notices how low Kurt's voice is, how dark his eyes are.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whines, dropping his head back again, and he isn't expecting it when Kurt leans in and starts to suck at that spot right under Blaine's jaw.

Blaine cries out, hands leaving the sink to grab onto Kurt's shoulders instead. "Kurt, Kurt, please--"

"You're so _hot_ ," Kurt breathes into Blaine's neck before sucking over that spot again, teeth scraping and hand moving hard and fast. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt says in a rough voice, and Blaine's whole body jerks, because he _wants_ to, god. He's so close, his stomach drawn up tight and whole body straining with the building need to come, and it's the sudden sharp sting of Kurt biting at the underside of Blaine's jaw that does it, making Blaine's face scrunch up as he shudders and comes all over Kurt's hand.

Blaine's panting as he comes down, chest heaving and fingers slowly loosening their grip on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's pressing light kisses to Blaine's cheek and the line of his jaw, still jerking Blaine off slowly until Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist, says, "Okay, I'm-- that was good, I'm good now," in a ridiculously scratchy voice.

Kurt laughs, pressing a warm kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth and quickly reaching around him to wipe his hand off on the towel right next to the sink. "Just good, huh?"

"That was _great_ ," Blaine clarifies, unable to help the goofy smile he knows he's giving Kurt right now. He's starting to go soft, his pants still pushed down to his thighs and his legs starting to hurt from standing for so long, but none of that matters as he slides his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to tug him close enough to kiss. Kurt smiles at Blaine and leans in, but he freezes and puts a hand on Blaine's chest before their lips can touch.

"What?" Blaine asks, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. "Just one kiss, then I promise I'll get dressed--"

"Your _neck_ , holy shit, Blaine," Kurt says, reaching up to brush his fingers over Blaine's throat, right up by his jaw. Kurt's starting to turn even redder than before, giving Blaine a sheepish, apologetic look. "God, your poor skin."

"My poor--" Blaine trails off, twisting around to look at himself in the mirror, and he raises his eyebrows at the big, dark, red and purple mark under his jaw. "Whoa. No wonder that felt so good."

"We can cover it with concealer before you leave and then buy some that better matches your skin tone later," Kurt says in a rush, but Blaine just stares, feeling heat twist up low in his stomach even though he can't get hard again so soon after coming.

"We don't have to," Blaine says softly, meeting Kurt's eyes in the mirror when Kurt tilts his head, one hand sliding down to cup Blaine's bare hip. "It's. I kind of like it. I mean, not in a _macabre_ way," Blaine says, rolling his eyes, "but-- I don't care if anyone sees it. Let them see," he finishes with a shrug.

"You really don't care?" Kurt asks, eyes wide and unreadable, but fingers stroking slowly over the skin of Blaine's hip in a way that feels warm and tender.

Blaine shakes his head. "Let people see that I'm yours. I want them to." He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed about it, not when it's true.

Kurt groans, fingers squeezing before he lets go of Blaine's hip. "You're dangerous when you're all post-orgasmic and relaxed and happy," Kurt says, stepping back, and Blaine turns around to face Kurt again. His eyes are immediately drawn to the front of Kurt's pants, where his cock is straining so hard against the material that it looks painful.

"Not dangerous, just in love," Blaine says happily, but then he pauses and adds in a lower voice, "Maybe you'd feel better if you were post-orgasmic too."

"You don't have to do that," Kurt says with a nervous laugh, but he doesn't step back (and there isn't much room for him to anyway) when Blaine finally kicks his pants off and steps forward, close enough that he can hear Kurt's quick, shaky breaths. He slides his arms easily around Kurt's waist, tugging Kurt close enough so that they're pressed together. It sends a sudden hot thrill through Blaine, being naked while Kurt's still dressed, feeling the material from Kurt's clothes scratch against his skin.

"I know I don't. Can I--" Blaine takes a deep breath, looking up at the unmistakable heat in Kurt's eyes and the way he's biting at his lip, and Blaine has no trouble, then, saying, "Can I go down on you, Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth drops open for a second before he closes it, sucking in a sharp breath and saying, "That's-- are you _sure_? That's huge, Blaine."

Blaine grins widely, he can't help it, and he drops his hand down to cup Kurt through his pants, pressing his cheek against Kurt's and nuzzling when Kurt's hips push forward a little. "Huge, huh?"

"Oh _stop_ ," Kurt breathes out, but he quickly adds, "But don't stop that."

"I am sure, by the way," Blaine says, and that's as much warning as he gives Kurt before he drops down to his knees, wincing a little at the cold, hard tile under his knees. It's worth it, though, to hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath, his hand immediately finding Blaine's shoulder and squeezing.

" _Blaine_."

"I've got you," Blaine says softly, looking up at Kurt's flushed face and bright eyes, linking their fingers together so he can squeeze Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezes back, smiling, and Blaine's smiling too as he settles his hands over Kurt's hips, waiting for permission.

"You've never done this before?" Kurt asks instead, and Blaine settles back on his heels, leaning down to start tugging off Kurt's socks.

"Not with another boy, no. You're my first everything, Kurt." Blaine doesn't miss the way Kurt's breath hitches at that. "I may have practiced on, ah, phallic objects--"

Kurt laughs, lifting his foot up so Blaine can pull his other sock off. "No surprise there."

"But there's no way that can even compare to the real thing." Blaine leans in close again, ignoring the way his cock is already starting to stir and looking up at Kurt from beneath his eyelashes, hands sliding up Kurt's legs to settle back at his waist. "Can you take your shirts off for me?"

"Just one shirt," Kurt huffs, and Blaine hides his smile in Kurt's thigh. He loves teasing Kurt about his layers. His smile disappears, though, when he watches Kurt flip open his buttons with practiced ease and then let his shirt slide back from his shoulders, dropping to the floor behind him. Blaine is suddenly incredibly disappointed that he's on the floor because he wants to touch Kurt _everywhere_ , his shoulders and his chest and his small pink nipples and his smooth, flat stomach. Blaine's dizzy with how much he wants, how good Kurt looks, and he settles for lifting up on his knees and pressing a kiss right below Kurt's bellybutton, to the soft, pale skin of his stomach. He lets his lips trail over the curve of Kurt's stomach, and when he gets to Kurt's bellybutton he dips his tongue in, grinning when Kurt's whole body jerks.

"Tickles," Kurt says with a short, breathless laugh, the muscles of his stomach twitching and clenching up under Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulls back and his hands go for Kurt's belt instead, tired of taking things slow, desperate to _see_. It feels like the long shape of Kurt's cock through his pants has been taunting Blaine for ages.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine says, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. "And don't give me that look, you _are._ Can you--" Blaine shifts back on his knees and turns around, grinning when he realizes they're still opposite from the mirror. "Just look at yourself, Kurt." Kurt does, for a second, but he quickly squeezes his eyes shut, hand coming down to rest over Blaine's shoulder again.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes out, almost a whine, and Blaine settles back down on his knees to start working at the front of Kurt's pants, getting the button open and stopping just before he tugs down the zipper.

"You're still okay with this?"

"Mmhmm," Kurt says, fingers stroking idly at the back of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shivers, easing Kurt's zipper down and then tucking his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's pants and his underwear, his heart speeding up when Kurt's fingers dig into his skin a little.

Blaine pulls Kurt's pants down slowly, both because he's well-acquainted with the ache of being fully hard in his pants and because he wants to savor the moment, wants to pay attention to the way Kurt sounds and looks and reacts to everything Blaine's doing. It's exhilarating, finally doing this with another person, being Kurt's first as much as Kurt is his, and Blaine smiles warmly up at Kurt as he eases Kurt's pants down to his thighs. He only stops when Kurt's cock is finally free, bobbing up toward his stomach and jutting out toward Blaine, dark and long and wet at the tip and Blaine doesn't realize his mouth is hanging open until he has to swallow quickly, terrified Kurt is going to realize that his mouth is watering at the sight.

And Blaine was joking before, using humor to diffuse the tension, but he wasn't far off. Kurt _is_ huge. Bigger than Blaine, at least, and big enough that Blaine's not sure how much of Kurt he'll be able to take into his mouth. And it just makes his mouth water _more_.

"I don't know if this is revenge for when I walked in on you but you are spending a _very_ long time just staring, Blaine," Kurt says, voice strained. "Are-- are you freaking out?"

"I'm freaking out over how perfect you are," Blaine says, admittedly without thinking, and Kurt snorts, shoving his own pants down the rest of the way so he can step out of them, naked and pale and so _perfect_.

"Well that's a silly reason to freak out, you already knew that," Kurt says, flushing a little and grinning down at him, and Blaine chokes out a laugh, burying his face against Kurt's hip.

"You do remind me on a daily basis, yes," Blaine says. He's planning on pulling back to smile up at Kurt, but Kurt's cock ends up dragging across the arch of his cheek and bumping into his bottom lip, and Blaine can _taste_ him, pre-come wet against his lip. Kurt gasps, his hands digging into Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, please," he says, his voice breaking high on a whine, and Blaine just nods, turning his head and opening his mouth, letting Kurt's cock drag over his lips and into his mouth. He doesn't mean to, but he moans at it, at the heavy weight of Kurt's cock on his tongue and the sharp, salty taste of him.

"Oh," Kurt gasps out. "Oh, don't do that again. Or please do that again, I can't decide." Blaine wants to smile, but his mouth is already stretched wide around Kurt's cock, and he pulls off for a second, letting his tongue drag over the head on the way.

"You okay?" Kurt asks shakily, sliding a hand up and petting at the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. "You don't have to keep--"

"No," Blaine says, his voice coming out a little hoarser than usual. "No, it's just-- god, Kurt, you're. You're kind of big, is all."

"Sorry," Kurt says, flushing prettily all the way down to his chest, his long fingers flexing in Blaine's hair.

"Don't be," Blaine says, laughing breathlessly and reaching up to stroke at Kurt's cock, arousal spiking low in his stomach at the way it's so warm and thick in his hand. "I like it. A lot."

"Oh," Kurt says, blinking down at Blaine with a heated look in his eyes, and Blaine's still smiling when he lifts up to his knees, guiding Kurt back to his mouth. Kurt sighs out a sweet noise and scratches his fingers through Blaine's hair, and Blaine makes a muffled noise around the head of Kurt's cock, just stopping himself from pressing back into Kurt's hands. It's better this time, not _so_ new that Blaine's distracted with it, now, and he drops his mouth a little lower, stretching his jaw wide and taking more of Kurt in. He likes the way the head of Kurt's cock catches at the roof of his mouth, and the breathy gasps Kurt lets out when Blaine hollows his cheeks and sucks.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's cock and slides both hands slowly up the back of Kurt's thighs, gripping the skin there and pushing Kurt closer, feeling a jolt of heat when Kurt's cock brushes the back of his throat. It's just for a second, but Kurt must feel the way Blaine's throat seizes up because he groans, the sound low and raw and unbelievably hot.

"Oh, _ohh_ , Blaine," Kurt gasps out, fingers clutching at Blaine's hair now, almost tight enough to hurt, and Blaine pulls off to give his jaw a break, resting his forehead against Kurt's hip and panting. He can tell without looking that he's already half-hard, and the way Kurt's reacting is just making Blaine harder, almost tempted to reach down and start jerking himself off again.

"Look at you, Kurt," Blaine mumbles, voice still scratchy, and he looks up through his eyelashes at Kurt, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hipbone. "You're so hot like this."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt says with a grin, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's face. Blaine's mouth drops open automatically, and he keeps staring up at Kurt from beneath his eyelashes as Kurt swipes his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine goes to suck Kurt's thumb past his lip but Kurt drops his hand, laughing and flushing even redder, the tips of his ears bright pink too. "You really like this?" Kurt asks, and Blaine doesn't have to ask what Kurt means. He turns his head to nuzzle his cheek against Kurt's hip and then leans forward, letting his lips slide over the slick length of Kurt's cock. Kurt shudders, fingers scratching at the back of Blaine's head again.

"What do you think?" Blaine asks, letting his lips slide down over the swollen head of Kurt's cock, kissing at the tip and licking the pre-come off his lips when he pulls back.

"I think you _love_ it," Kurt says breathlessly, and Blaine closes his eyes against the way that makes his stomach twist up hotly and his face flush, opening his mouth and letting Kurt's cock slide back over his tongue. He kind of _does_ love it, though. It's so hot and immediate and he feels powerful, being the one to make Kurt feel like this. Blaine's fully hard now, enough that it's getting more and more difficult to ignore, but he wants nothing more than to keep sucking Kurt. He drops his mouth lower, breathing harshly through his nose and trying to take Kurt deeper, wanting as much as he can get, and he actually whines when Kurt's hands tug sharply at his hair, trying to pull him off.

"I'm not done yet," Blaine whines, pulling at Kurt's thighs and trying to get him closer.

"Well I almost am," Kurt says brokenly, hips twitching forward. "Come here, get up here, I want to-- kiss me," he says, tugging at Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, come kiss me."

"Okay," Blaine says automatically, giving one last lick to the head of Kurt's cock before letting Kurt tug him up to his feet. His knees and jaw are aching but it doesn't matter because Kurt's switching their places, pressing Blaine into the wall and kissing him open-mouthed and desperate and _tasting himself_ , holy shit.

"Kurt," Blaine rasps, grabbing at Kurt's ass and swallowing Kurt's gasp. His skin is so _soft_ under Blaine's fingers, but Blaine can barely focus on anything right now, not with Kurt sucking on his tongue and their cocks sliding together where they're trapped between their stomachs.

"Oh," Kurt says, pulling back and glancing down between them. "Oh, _Blaine_. Do you want me--" Kurt reaches down between them, about to grab Blaine's cock, but Blaine catches Kurt's wrist, says, "Hold on. I want to-- can I try something?"

"I'm really close," Kurt whines in a breathy, strained voice. He tilts his forehead down against Blaine's and pants, his breath hot over Blaine's cheek. "Blaine, please."

"God, Kurt, _god_ ," Blaine gasps out, reaching down to circle his hand around both of them. It doesn't work perfectly, not with Kurt's size making it hard for Blaine to fit his hand fully around both of them, but it's good enough. Kurt lets out a shaky moan, wrapping his arms around Blaine's bare shoulders (and Blaine's mind goes fuzzy for a second, because they're _naked_ , he's naked with his _boyfriend_ ) and keeping him close. Blaine tilts his head up and his lips blindly find Kurt's, kissing hard enough to bruise, the familiar tightening deep in Blaine's stomach making everything urgent and not enough and so _close_.

"Tighter," Kurt breathes out, turning his head to pant against Blaine's cheek. "Harder, Blaine, please."

"Fuck," Blaine swears. Kurt's cock is hot and throbbing where it's squeezed next to Blaine's in his grip, and Blaine opens his mouth underneath Kurt's, whining when the heat twists up hard and he starts to come. Blaine's trying to keep his hand moving even when the tension starts to leave his body, and Kurt gasps, presumably at the feel of Blaine's come making everything slicker and hotter now, filthy in a way that makes Blaine dizzy. Kurt presses as close to Blaine as he can get as he finally comes, cock pulsing in Blaine's hand.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Kurt moans, face buried in Blaine's neck as he shudders through his orgasm. Blaine slowly pets over Kurt's back with his free hand, the skin slick with sweat under his palm, and he chokes out a laugh when he realizes how _gross_ they are right now.

"What?" Kurt asks, voice almost as hoarse as Blaine's now, and Blaine shakes his head.

"No, I was just thinking-- I should go wash my hand off. _We_ should wash off, probably, we're kind of a mess." It feels weird to be talking. Blaine's mouth feels dry, his jaw still a little sore.

Kurt groans, nuzzling his face back into Blaine's neck, his lips pressing warm kisses that make Blaine shiver. "It can wait a minute. God, Blaine, that felt _amazing_."

"Yes," Blaine says, smiling and stroking slowly up Kurt's back. "Yes, it really did."

"I wasn't expecting that," Kurt says, snuggling a little closer and nosing at Blaine's jaw, lips brushing over that spot that's also a little sore, still tender from the sucking and biting earlier. "I was just coming to offer you a stain stick." Blaine laughs, the sound way too loud and echoing off the walls of the bathroom. He's glad they still have the house to themselves for the day, at least.

"Oops," he says. "I suppose I should apologize for interrupting your stain-removing plans, then."

"I can let it slide this time," Kurt says softly, brushing Blaine's hair back from his forehead where it's fallen out of his gel. Blaine closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "It was worth it."

"Yeah," Blaine says, a warm, happy feeling settling in his stomach. He knows he's smiling kind of stupidly at Kurt, but they had _sex_ , and it turns out the real thing is so much better than anything Blaine had fantasized about. Just thinking about the ache in his jaw and the bruise on his neck and the twitching in his thighs makes Blaine's smile widen. It helps that Kurt's grin is a little on the goofy side too, though. Kurt thumbs over his cheek and then ducks his head, kissing Blaine slow and lazy, and Blaine sighs happily into his mouth, his whole body relaxing as he lets Kurt and the wall hold him up.

"Changed my mind," Blaine says when Kurt pulls away for air, breathing shakily in that way that makes Blaine's chest tight. "We shouldn't clean up, we should nap."

"Nope," Kurt says, laughing and pulling back, grimacing at the way their skin's starting to stick together. "First we shower, then we nap."

"Only if you carry me to the shower," Blaine says, dropping his head back to Kurt's shoulder and blinking up at him. "My legs don't work."

"It's like three feet, Blaine," Kurt says, laughing and kissing the top of his head. "You can make it. I have faith in you."

"Fine," Blaine sighs, straightening up reluctantly. "But I make no promises about staying upright in the shower. Maybe I can just sit there and you can spray the water at me."

"Fine by me," Kurt says, heading over to turn on the water. Blaine gets reasonably distracted staring at Kurt's ass when he bends over, so pale and round and kind of flushed like the rest of him, that he almost misses it when Kurt smirks at Blaine over his shoulder. "You owe me one anyway, remember?"

"Owe you one?" Blaine asks, confused. It's possible his brain is still just filled with thoughts of Kurt's ass. Kurt turns around and stares pointedly down at Blaine's dick, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Blaine says, grinning. " _Owe you one_ , owe you one. Got it. Maybe standing up in the shower isn't such a bad idea," Blaine adds in a low voice, leaning against the wall and trying not to leer at the way Kurt's muscles flex under his skin when he reaches up to pull back the shower curtain all the way. Maybe they can make a new agreement to never wear clothes around each other. Studying, at least, would be improved by 100 percent.

"Oh, don't go out of your way," Kurt says, turning on the spray and stepping into the shower, pulling Blaine from his thoughts. "I'm sure you could find _something_ to do while you're down there."

 


End file.
